Mercy of the Merciless
by Darksouled Saiyanphoenix
Summary: Mercy:kindness or forgiveness shown to an offender or to somebody a person has power over. The abbey is it really a training center for the best bladers in the world or is that just another cover up? R&R Pleazzz there will be one OC,srry
1. The 'Mission'

Hey guys lets see where this story gets me! Srry if there is ne spelling errors of foreign translation if there is please let me kno so I can fix it! Pleazz R&R!

Summary: The abbey is it really a training center for the best bladers in the world or is that just another cover up?

Disclaimer: I own nothing plain and simple and unless I get very very rich I will never own anything.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**8 June**

It's not like I deserve this life is it? Why did I have to be the grandson of the world's most insane man? Why couldn't it be someone else like Tala, though his life is about as good as mine, which is about as good as an animal being tortured by a mentally deranged kid. This, You, you are my only escape from this hell hole I call a life. Wait, I hear something, probably Boris coming to say I have done something or another wrong. So for now I say…Dasvadanya

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey, Spence, what's going on?" a younger boy asked the blonde boy who had sat across from him at the lunch table.

"Not a lot, Kai got in trouble again" he dug into his lunch.

"Why?" asked fiery red head standing behind him.

"I bodt know" Spencer said mouth full of grey goop. Tala, the red head sat next to him pondering why his best friend had gotten in trouble 'It was probably something one of us did', he looked at Ian and Spencer who were now flinging the goop at each other.

"Yes grandfather?" Kai asked questioningly. He gained nothing but silence in the dark room. His crimson eyes scanned the office looking for the insane man that was his only living family.

"Kai" came a wicked, harsh voice from the dark. It almost made Kai jump but he kept calm.

"You know why you are here, don't you?" came the harsh voice again.

"No, I do not" Kai replied monotonously, all emotion drained from his voice.

"Well, then I shall tell you" though that was obvious, the voice turned on a lamp to reveal graying hair, icy grey eyes and a bony, yet smooth face, and it was obvious the man was in his mid to late sixties.

"I need you and Tala to go on a 'mission'." he put his elbows on the table and then put his hands together. Kai knew what 'mission' meant and said nothing but:

"I don't want to die" This enraged the old man.

"I did not kill your parents and bring your sorry ass here to train you as one of the best mercenaries this world has ever seen just so you can be a fucking COWARD!" the older man yelled. Kai stood aghast at what his grandfather had just said about his parents.

"You, you killed my parents?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"Of course, I thought you would have been smart enough to figure that out by now!" He stared coldly at Kai and shook his head slightly.

"You will go on this mission Kai or you will be severely and your deepest fear will be unleashed!" he said calmly to his grandson. Kai stood there for a second weighing his options, he didn't know what to do.

"Hey Kai, what's up!" Spencer shouted down the hall to his friend as he walked out a door no one dared to enter.

"Not a lot Spence how 'bout you?" Kai said tiredly and walked by his friend not waiting for a reply. He had to go get Tala and tell him the news.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"God, Ian. Quit being such a freak!" Tala yelled trying to get his hat back from the shorter kid.

"Try and make me!" he laughed dodging Tala once again. Finally Tala cornered Ian and slowly closed in on him. Ian's eyes went wide when he saw the 'sinister' look on his face, Ian gulped and dropped the hat.

"That's not going to save you now!" Tala growled almost mimicking a wolf. Ian closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, when he didn't feel anything he opened his eyes. Tala wasn't there, the hat was gone too, then he laughed a little then fainted.

"Stupid Ian….." Tala trailed off, walking down the hallway of concrete brushing off his most prized possession other than Wolborg.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kai had been walking around the maze of corridors in the abbey looking for a way to tell Tala he was most likely going to die. Which contrary to popular belief was harder than people thought, especially when it was you best friend and you had grown up with them. It just wasn't easy.

"Stupid Ian, next time I'm going to kill him!"

Kai knew it was now or never and now was the better of the two.

"Tala" he said quietly.

"What, Kai?" Tala had just gotten done venting.

"We have a 'mission' to go on" Tala's jaw dropped and he started to back away.

"No, Kai, no! I will not! No!" he screamed at him and rean the other way. Kai stood there then started to follow him, he knew where Tala was headed now.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sir, what did Kai say" a voice almost as cold as the old man's asked.

"What do you think he said, Boris!" he spat at the younger man.

"A 'yes' then, Voltaire?" Boris said, unsure, he was good at torturing children but he was dumb as a rock.

"Yes, you idiot it means he said yes, God you are an idiot! Why was _I_ the lucky one who got stuck with all the fucking idiots in the world!" Voltaire yelled at the top of his lungs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**9 June**

Ai, again I am here writing. What a drag though I guess it is better, that I do this now. I will probably not be able to write in here any longer, you have been a loyal friend to me and I thank you for that. Now that I have said that and Tala has accepted what we must do, I nned to go pack and again thank youl

Dasvadanya,

Kai Hiwatari

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There you go and pleazz RandR

Mentally Disturbed,

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix


	2. Not where they're suppose to be

Heylo how is u guys doin thanx to all that reviewed I appreciate it very much. Here is chap two hope its good!

'evil'thinking

**(evil)bit beast**

"evilness"talking

"_evilness" foreign language talking_

"_**evil,evilness" lyrics **_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, or the song "Wish I had an Angel" by Nightwish

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

'This is a nightmare, I can't believe I am even doing this' Kai stalked through the trees surrounding a large mansion. Tala on the other side of the house.

'Why did we have to get chosen for this? Oh yes apparently they were the best of the best and where the only ones qualified for the job', which he highly doubted his grandfather just hated him so much he felt the need to try and kill him off.

"Tala, Tala" Kai said through the two way headset.

"Yeah, Kai" Tala whispered back.

"I can't find anybody, its like they are all gone or left or something! I though you said they would be here!" Kai whispered back a frantic look on his face.

"They are here Kai, I am near the front there is a whole bunch of cars here, I think its safe to go in, and I don't think walking through the front door will be a problem all we need is to change." he explained back to his comrade.

"And where do you suppose we change, Tala?"

"Hmm, I don't know your suppose to be the smart one here!"

"Fine, can we get into the garage, from where you are at?"

"Yeah Kai we can, just be here in five minutes, and it will be all clear."

"Roger, that Tala see you soon"

"Yeah you too."

Kai began to stealthily run to the front of the mansion, sniper rifle slung over his back. 'God does the house really need to be this big' Kai though rounding the northern corner of the house. He slowed down about the give Tala sometime to do whatever it was he was doing. Finally stopping at the western corner of the house he peeked around the side. Indeed there were lots of cars there now all he had to do was wait for Tala's signal.

Tala laughed as he shot the guards down 'One little guard that couldn't get me, two little guard that couldn't touch me, three…' and so on like that until all ten guards had been annihilated.

"Wow, that was easier than expected" Tala jumped down from the tree and walked up to the garage and started to pick the lock on the door. 'What was I so afraid of taking this mission its not that hard, I mean come on kill the czar steal his child, they made it out to be like it would be the last thing we ever do, they apparently don't know me very well then or they thought the mission would be harder I don't know which I don't really care, finally' Tala got the door open.

"Kai what's your twenty" he asked the dual hair colored boy.

"Just around the west corner, time to move?" Kai asked the fiery red head.

"Yep, lets go" Tala walked into the garage to wait for his partner in crime.

Kai ran the whole sixty feet to the garage where Tala was waiting for him. Tala threw him the bag that he had been carrying. Kai opened it and took out a tux for himself Tala did the same. Tonight the czar and his child were going to a concert type thing.

"Come on Tala, its about to start" Kai yelled to his very slow partner.

"I'm coming, I'm coming just hold your horses, I have never had to put a tux on before its very complicated to me! Oh wait there we go okay I am ready" he said and walked past Kai to the entrance of the building.

The mansion looked bigger on the inside than it did the outside. With creamy beige walls, and lush dark green carpeting a pillared hallway.

"This is awesome, I wish I lived here" Tala gaped at what was before him with wide eyes.

"Oh come on we need to get to the balcony" Kai started walking off, with Tala running up to catch him, they bought their tickets and went in, it was dark with the exception of the center stage, but they soon went dim as the black velvet curtain was opened. There she was the czars daughter.

"Uh, Kai, kai she's…shes not suppose to be up there" Tala started to panic which is something you should not do in a public place it attract to much attention.

"Tala calm down it will be okay just watch the show we will get her during the intermission, it will actually be easier this way.

"Ladys and gentleman first of all thank you for coming, and finally may I present to you Akasha with her first song 'Wish I had an Angel'"

A girl no taller than like five foot four with dark brown hair and black streaks with red tips came out on stage in a beautiful black gothic dress. Dark brown eyes scanning the crowd viciously, when the spot light went on her, the band began to play. She began to sing.

_**I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight**_

Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder  


_**I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight**_

I'm going down so frail n cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!

Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight 

After this she sang a couple more songs then it was time for the intermission.

"Wow, Kai she is really good and that was an awesome song, its almost a shame we have to kidnap her, huh." Tala said walking down the stairs toward the stage with Kai. Kai himself just nodded in agreement.

'How are we going to pull this off, the plan was perfect before, I told Tala it would be easier this way but will it really be.' They got to the backstage and showed the guard their passes. They walked down a gigantic corridor before finally reaching her dressing room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yay, chap two I hope you guys like it, I kno I enjoyed writing it though it didn't come out exactly like I wanted it too. But hey, ne wayz pleazz review and also pleazz don't be made at me for the OC I tried to make her the most original that I can she is based off of one of my bestest friends.

Mentally Disturbed,

Darksouled Saiyanphoenix


End file.
